A Boy and a Girl
by ravenclawheadgirl
Summary: This is a one shot, that's semi-based on my life. It's about a girl and a boy who become a little more than friends.


**Hi guys, so this story is sort-of based on my life. The first half is by me and the my friend wrote the other half, so I thought, why not turn it into a story. Anyways, happy reading!**

Everyone says junior year is the most important of the high school career. Or so Haley has heard. Her junior year began with a bang! She was in all honors classes and surprisingly had her friends in most of her classes. She was loving junior year until she had gym and AP history with her crush Dominic Giardino. Haley used to have the feels for him all sophomore year until summer came along and took her mind off of him. She vowed to never think of him again and she was succeeding until she found him sitting on the bleachers in the gym when she and her friend Savannah walked in. To say that she was shocked is an understatement. All of the feelings and emotions came rushing back and she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. But her friend pulled her along and they sat together at the very top of the bleachers, away from his gaze. Of course history wasn't all that fun either because he was in that class. But that was all at the beginning of the school year. Things had changed greatly after that! Dom and Haley had gotten close, as close as friends would get, and she was comfortable around him. They would joke around and have serious talks from time to time.

Around September, Haley was invited to her friend Lucy's Sweet 16 party. It was a lot of fun and she met a few people whom she hadn't seen in a while. She met Nick Thomas, a guy who went to her middle school. They were laughing and talking and dancing the entire night. Of course everyone noticed and mercilessly teased Haley the whole time. Haley's friend Maya also got a few pictures of them on her and Haley's phone. But to Haley, she was just having fun and letting loose for the weekend. Nick and Haley exchanged numbers and were texting ever since.

At school, Haley and the group were rehashing the party deets and gossip and the food and the music and the hookups. Of course Haley and Nick got mentioned and she was teased once again. But Dom overheard the conversation and started to ask a bunch of questions about Nick and what they did at the party. It almost sounded like he was _jealous_.

Haley was at her locker, taking her books out for her history class and as usual Dom walks them both to class. He comes and stands next to her, playing with the ends of her hair and impatient to ask her about the party.

"Hey Dom."

"Hey Hale, so how was the party? I heard you especially had a good time." Yup he was definitely jealous.

"Haha, yeah I guess so. It was so much fun! I met this guy that used to go to my old middle school and I haven't seen him since then, so it was nice seeing him again."

"Wait, so are you two friends or what?"

"What does that mean?" At this point, Haley was getting a little angry.

"It means, what's going on between you guys?"

"Are you serious right now? Dom, we're just friends, chill out. I was just talking to him and we danced a couple of times. Nothing is 'going on between us' so you don't need to worry."

"Well the pictures say otherwise. You both look super cozy, laughing and hugging and what not."

"Dominic, you're just pissing me off now."

"Alright, I'm sorry! We're done talking about this, okay? So, what are you doing Friday? Any plans?"

"Yeah, I have a date with Netflix and a steaming cup of coffee with chocolate ice-cream. I'm super exicited. Why?"

"Well, is there any chance you can cancel that date because I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies?"

"Oh yeah sure, who else is going?"

"Just the two of us. As in a date."

"Ooh, ohh. Wow, um yeah, I'd love to go with you. Thank you for asking."

So yeah Haley's junior year is going great so far. They both went on the date, he paid for the tickets and she paid for the food. They both picked the movie after fighting over it like a billion times, but in the end they got it right.

Throughout the entire movie, Dom and Haley giggled and laughed with one another. They paid no attention to the movie in front of them. Then all a sudden the laughter began to die down and they just sat there staring at one another. Haley felt nervous and so she decided to look away. She turned back towards Dom sensing that he was still looking at her. Then after two seconds of more silence, Dom leaned in to steal a kiss from Haley. However just before their lips had made contact, someone from behind started throwing popcorn at the two.

"Hey, down in the front," shouted a familiar voice.

Haley, who was infuriated that someone had interrupted her first kiss, turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Savannah with her boyfriend Shaun. They were on a date at the time.

"Get a room!" Savannah said laughing at what she has done.

"Sav, are you fucking serious! You just ruined my date!" She said shouting for the entire theater to hear.

"Get a room" She responded, Shaun was not even aware of what was happening for he was paying attention to the movie.

"Do you not see what you have done?! You ruined everything!" Haley was now standing and the entire audience was looking at her. "I have had a crush on Dom since last year and he finally notices me, but of course you had to ruin it."

"Hey we're trying to watch the movie!" Screamed an audience member.

"Excuse you, I am trying to talk," she growled back. She then continued, "Everything that I have dreamed of was about to come true.."

"If you don't shut up I'm calling security," said another audience member.

"Go ahead, see if I care," She turned back to Savannah "This is the worst thing you have ever done."

"Haley it's not that big of a deal," whispered Dom whom at the time was genuinely scared.

"NO! It was a big deal!"

"That's it I'm calling!" shouted someone.

"I DONT CARE!" She screamed. At this point Savannah was cracking up. Shaun was still watching the movie.

In the middle of Haley's rant security finally came in and took Haley out. As they were escorting her out she continued to scream!

"Let go of me! Let go of me! You can't do this to me! I was so close!"

Everyone clapped when she was gone. Everyone including Savannah, Shaun, and Dom. Dom, however, had no idea what just happened. Savannah then leaned up and whispered into Dom's ear, "The crazy ones are always the funnest ones," and he smirked and everyone continued to watch the movie.


End file.
